


Seventeen

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, good songs tbh, heathers is in there, i am currently OBSESSED with falsettos and thrill of first love just screamed KLANCE, its sad but all is well, listen to them, mutual feelings, they like musicals, they sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: The footsteps got closer as they hunched under some bed from the castle, that was falling apart, in attempt to hide and avoid they're fate as long as possible. In tight embrace, both in attempt to not cry; both failing."Hold me tighter..." he did."Even Closer.""I'll stay if I'm what you choose.""Can we be seventeen?"





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> the songs they sing are:
> 
> Story of tonight (reprise) {Hamilton} : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcWihWPVu5o
> 
> Satisfied {Hamilton} : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pR-PeeRYVc
> 
> Guns and ships {Hamilton} : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F-rD3XoXrQ
> 
> Thrill of First Love {Falsettos} : https://soundcloud.com/jackson-cook-351294540/the-thrill-of-first-love-falsettos-2016
> 
> Seventeen {Heathers} : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h80Sr15n4M

"Ugh... it's like we can't avoid them." Keith said collapsing on the lounge.

"I'm concerned that they might be tracking us somehow." Said Allura fidgeting.

"I thought of that too." Shiro thought out loud. "But what could they be tracking? The castle? One of the lions?"

"Who knows...but I can see you're all exhausted," the paladins all collectively groaned in approval. "Even I am. We should try to get some rest and hope that we can settle this tomorrow."

"That'd be great! Man," Hunk faced towards Lances general direction. "I don't even have an appetite; I just want to sleep."

"As much as I love your food and food in general; I can agree with you on that." The paladins all started getting up to go rest.

Pidge, for once, had been out within seconds upon landing on the sofa. Hunk carried her to her room and he almost was tempted to rest there with her to avoid the walk to his room. Shiro, Lance and Keith all dragged their feet in unison to their rooms. Keith almost tripped and fell, because he closed his eyes for a second and tripped over Shiro, thankfully Lance caught him before he could fall and he was so tired he didn't even have the energy to say a 'bonding moment' remark. Nevertheless, they all made it to their rooms to sleep a bit.

The battle they had just fought had been extremely hard and dangerous. They have been being attacked for what felt like years. In reality it had been about a week. At first it was a little suspicious that the galra were finding them so fast. Every 4-5 hours they were there for a few days. Then, these past two days had been hell. They had battle after battle. They were lucky if they had an hour to rest between them. And this last one had been extremely draining, even for the galra. They kept sending fleet after fleet. Thankfully Voltron defeated them with only a few difficulties.

Allura and Coran were supposed to be in guard to make sure no galra ships came by. But even they were exhausted. Allura fell asleep on her chair as soon as she got comfortable and so did Coran. After about 3 hours a disclaimer for the castles engines flashed on Allura's screen and woke her up. She immediately jumped and, on instinct, yelled through the intercoms:

"We're being attacked by Zarkon! All paladins must report to their respective hangars now!"

All the paladins were startled awake and were up and running in no time. The paladins were on their ways to their hangars when:

"Oops. False alarm p-paladins. I may or may not have been startled by a disclaimer for the castles engines. You may return to your chambers...Sorry."

"It's okay, Princess it happens to the best of us!" said Shiro.

"What is that supposed to even mean?" said Pidge.

"Well—I have no idea but I just don't want her to think were upset at her."

"Whatever. Hey, Allura, I can help with the engine if you'd like! I don't think I'll go back to sleep!" said Pidge.

"That'd be great Pidge!"

"Oh, I'll help too!" said Hunk.

"But I'm hungry Hunk!" whined Lance.

"Never mind! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

"Thanks, buddy. That's why you are my best friend in the whole wide universe." Lance batted his eyelashes.

"I know." Then Hunk and Pidge headed their separate ways.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and check in with the lions. Make sure they're all in good shape for our next mission." Said Shiro and left. There was a brief silence.

"So... what are you gonna do?" asked Lance.

"Umm... I was thinking maybe just hang out in the lounge. I don't think I'll fall asleep again but I don't really feel like training." Said Keith. "What about you?"

"Same thing actually..."

"Hmm...cool." They then awkwardly made their way to the nearest lounge.

At first they sat at opposite side on one of the sofas in an awkward silence. They were both debating whether to break the ice or not. Finally, after about a few minutes Lance decided.

"So, umm, come to think of it, I don't really know you that well. Why don't we play a game or something?"

"Umm... sure. What game?"

"I was thinking maybe 20 questions."

"Yeah sure...you can go first."

"Umm...what your favorite color?"

"Really?" Keith rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "Purple and red. What about you?"

"I like blue; all shades of blue... Why did you get kicked out of the garrison?"

"Really? You just asked me what was my favorite color." Lance just shrugged. "Fine. I was caught sneaking around in their files. I didn't believe what they were saying about the Kerberos mission." Keith thought for a moment. "Who were the people you were thinking of when were trying to connect mentally or something?"

"Oh, that was my family."

"Those were a lot of people."

"My family is a lot of people. I'm the youngest out of 5 siblings. The oldest is Mario; he's a primary school teacher in Havana. He's 27 and he has a wife, Mariana, that is the nicest lady you'll ever meet. Last time I saw them, in Christmas, Mari was 3 months pregnant with what I hope is my first niece. The second eldest is my sister Ariana; she was studying nursery when she got pregnant with my nephew Antonio. He's really sweet. Now that Antonio is 4 she started her studies again. Then there's Valeria, she's Ariana's twin, she's 25 and she's a journalist for the news. Then there's Lorena. She's my older sister but people often confuse us for twins. She's 18, probably about 19 now, but we really look alike. Even I'm impressed we're not twins; if I was girl I'd look exactly like her. At some point I let my hair grow out and she'd cut it short and my mom confused us... And I'm ranting...sorry."

"It's cool. How did your mom even do it? Two Lance's must be hell."

"Hey! I'll have you know I am one of a kind, me and Lorena look alike but we're pretty different in personality; she's a total introvert. What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, Shiro is like my brother, I guess. I've known him ever since I was like 12. His family fostered me from then on."

"What about your parents?"

"Well, my mom was an alien," Keith said matter of factly "and my dad died when I was 8."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. He was kind of an alcoholic so I'm glad I was put in foster care, he was never really home. Besides, I got to meet Shiro."

"I guess... It's your turn I already asked like 3 questions."

"What were your hobbies?"

"I was in the swim team before the garrison. So, I guess swimming. I know how to play the guitar. I used to sing in the schools' chorus, too. Guitar plus singing made all the ladies go wild." Lance smirked and Keith rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"I was into mechanics. Shiro's dad would always be dealing with his car and I would help. I was in chorus too after Shiro heard me sing and forced me in it."

"You can sing?"

"Yeah, I really liked musicals. Since there are so many musicals I was constantly singing to annoy Shiro and it got to the point where he didn't even like my voice anymore." He let out an airy laugh.

"I really liked musicals too! What did you like?"

"I liked Hamilton, Falsettos, Heathers, oh I loved legally blonde for some reason, I liked Avenue Q—"

"I love all of those! Do you still remember the lyrics?"

"Are you claiming I'm one of those fans that just moves on from musical to musical? Of course I remember them. They're written in my mind forever."

"Hamilton?" Lance said standing up.

"Hell yeah!" Keith exclaimed, standing up.

"I may not live to see our glory!" Lance lifted and arm to represent a glass.

"I may not like to see our glory!" Keith did the same.

"But I've seen wonders great and small!"

"I've seen wonders great and small! Wait—what about satisfied!"

"You can-"

"Dude I can sing guns and ship with only a minor difficulty."

"Oh my god!"

"So so so—

So this is what it feels like to match wits

With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It's

The feeling of freedom, of seein' the light

It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's

A dream and it's a bit of a dance

A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a

Bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance

I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?

His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?

He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants" Lance watched as Keith rapped this verse like it was a piece of cake and couldn't help but be amazed.

"Handsome, boy, does he know it!

Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!

I wanna take him far away from this place

Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is..."

"Helpless!"

"And I know she is..."

"Wait! Now you gotta do Guns and ships c'mon."

"Okay, okay. Give me the cue."

"How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower-"

"Get to the part!"

"Okay, okay— Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman! —Lafayette!"

"I'm takin this horse by the reins makin'

Redcoats redder with bloodstains"

"Lafayette!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em

Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm"

"Lafayette!"

"Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!

Enragin' em! I'm—"

"Lafayette!"

"I go to France for more funds!"

"Lafayette!"

"I come back with more—"

"Guns and ships and so the balance shifts!" they sang in unison.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! How do you do it?"

"I practiced a lot. To the point where Shiro cannot hear Guns and ships without wanting to punch something." They both laughed.

"What about Falsettos?" said Keith.

"Hang up all your clothes."

"Whizzer begs."

"Whizzer knows."

"Shave your legs."

"Make me sick."

"You're a prick!"

"God your impossible!

We've been together for nine months—"

"Ten months."

"Nine months."

"Ten months."

"Nine months."

"Ten months.

We are the salt of the bourgeoisie"

"While I put the steak in."

"I bring home the bacon." Once Keith sang this they sang together:

"And we're proud to say we love it how we—"

"Don't" said Keith.

"Won't" said Lance at the same time.

"Don't"

"Won't"

"Don't"

"Agree" they sang in unison. Then they laughed.

"Oh, now heathers!"

Then and alarm started blasting through the coms. Then the castle's power went out for what felt like years. Since there was no power they couldn't open the lounges doors. They were stuck there for about 10 minutes until laser shot through the floor. Then it made hole big enough for a galra soldier to sneak through it. Lance and Keith easily fought it off. Then they sneaked out through the hole in the floor.

~ 40 minutes later~

They were fighting off galra after galra. Trying to get to their lions that were on the other side of the ship. Until something crazy happened. A galra ship crashed right through the castles wall into the castle. Keith and Lance ran to hide somewhere they wouldn't be sucked into space. They found the nearest room that had a broken door; broken only a few minutes before by two galra they'd thrown towards it. They shoved the galra out of the way and went inside.

They hid and tried to regain their breaths as they sat against the door in hopes that it would keep it closed for now. They heard various footstep approach the room.

"We'll start at the end of the hallway and make our way back here, alright soldiers?!"

"Yes, sir." Said a few galra. From what they could tell they were about 4 galra plus their commander. The footsteps made their way to the end of the hallway until they couldn't hear them anymore. They both let out breaths they didn't even know they were holding.

"Oh, god. Why can't we be normal 17-year-olds. We're here, supposedly saving the universe, about to die. I'll never meet my new niece or nephew. I'll never get eat one of my mom's pastelitos again. I'll never— I'll never get to tell this guy I really like that I like him..."

"You like guys?"

"Yeah... but I only like pretty boy bad boys. You know, with dark hair and-and pale skin and pretty eyes..." Lance said looking at Keith.

"I like guys too." Keith eyeing Lance from the corner of his eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like guys that are sweet and family oriented and have tan skin and pretty eyes..." He said turning to look at Lance.

"Really?"

"Really." They got closer. Keith put his head against Lance's chest and Lance wrapped his arms around him.

"You know," started Keith. "I like to sing when I'm nervous...I'm really nervous right now..." Lance nodded as a way to answer.

"We're 'damaged'

Really 'damaged'

But that does not make us 'wise'

We're not 'special', we're not 'different'

We don't choose who lives or dies..." Keith sang slowly, nearing a falsetto tone. He could feel Lance start shaking a little. He started tearing up at the end.

"Let's be normal, see bad movies

Sneak a beer and watch tv

We'll bake brownies or go bowling

Don't you want a life with me?

Can't we be seventeen?" He lifted his head to look at Lance.

"That's all I want to do

If you could let me in

I could be good with you

People hurt us." He waited for a second for Lance to respond.

"Or they vanish." Lance said brokenly.

"And you're right, that really blows

But we let go—" Keith sang, voice breaking.

"Take a deep breath." Lance tried to sing.

"Then go buy some summer clothes

We'll go camping—"

"Play some poker"

"And we'll eat some chili fries

Maybe prom night"

"Maybe dancing..." They heard faint footsteps. Lance cautiously looked at the door.

"Don't stop looking in my eyes." Keith whispered, grabbing Lances face to make him look back at him.

"Your eyes..." Lance said caressing Keith cheek, cleaning up a few tears.

"Can't we be seventeen

Is that so hard to do?" they sang softly and as low as they possibly could.

"If you could let me in

I could be good with you

Let us be seventeen

If we still got the right" The footsteps got closer, slowly.

"So what's it gonna be?

I wanna be with you..." Keith said grabbing Lance's had and dragging him away from the door, toward the bed in the corner of the room.

"I wanna be with you." Lance said moving himself to aid Keith.

"Wanna be with you." Keith said brokenly.

"Tonight..." they said and Keith stopped half way, chocking on a sob. Lance hugged him and dragged him under the bed.

"Yeah, were damaged..." said Keith as Lance sat down next to him under the bed.

"Badly damaged." Lance murmured and pulled Keith into an embrace.

"But your love's too good to lose." They sang, out of tune.

The footsteps got closer as they hunched under some bed from the castle, that was falling apart, in attempt to hide and avoid they're fate as long as possible. In tight embrace, both in attempt to not cry; both failing.

"Hold me tighter..." he did.

"Even Closer."

"I'll stay if I'm what you choose."

"Can we be seventeen?"

The footsteps seemed to be approaching the door.

"If I am what you choose..." Keith whispered.

"If we've still got the right."

They were close.

"Cause you're the one I choose." Keith said in the lowest whisper he could muster right next to Lance's ear.

"You're the one I choose." Lance said in the lowest whisper he could muster right next to Keith's ear.

So close. Right at the door.

"You're the one I choose..." the said barely audible. Keith leaned out of the embrace and looked at Lance. Lance looked right back. They kissed until the heard a gunshot. Keith stuffing his face in the crook of Lance's neck; Lance squeezing Keith so tight, Keith could barely breathe.

They waited a few seconds for their impending death.

 

It never came.

 

 

The door swung open and in came Hunk and Shiro.

"Lance! Keith! C'mon, let's get you to your lions!" said Hunk in a hurry.

Keith and Lance slowly pulled out of their tight embrace and looked over to the door. And thankfully it was real, they weren't in heaven or hell, in front of them were their fellow paladins. Shiro saw their state distress and came over to them.

"C'mon guys," he said grabbing their arms and pulling them out of under the bed. "The galra are almost gone and we need you." Lance and Keith numbly nodded and walked out with Shiro and Hunk.

They got into the black lion and made their ways to the other side of the castle. They each slipped into their separate hangars and got into their lions. They fought off the galra and after they formed Voltron, soon enough, all the galra were gone. The paladins made their ways back to the castle. They all went to check in on Allura and Coran. They had managed to fix the castles power in the upper half. Allura congratulated the paladins for another successful battle.

"—we should keep up the good...work and... Keith, Lance are you okay?" They had been completely spaced out. They were both in shock. They had basically confessed their love for each other in a frenzy because they thought they were dying. And here they were. Practically unscathed.

"Yeah... We're alive..." said Lance, and he looked at Keith.

"Yeah... We are." Said Keith, and looked at Lance.

They were in each other's arms in an instant. Lance spun Keith around and Keith let out a laugh mixed with a small cry. Everyone looked extremely confused in the change in dynamics between them. Then they pulled away from the embrace for a second.

"We're alive..." said Keith, smiling.

"We are..." said Lance, smiling as well. Then they kissed.

"What the fuck just happened?" said Pidge.

 

Maybe they weren't normal 17-year-olds but they were 17 and they had each other and they had the paladins and they had Allura and Coran. They weren't alone. They had a family. They'll never be normal but for them this was as normal as is was going to get. And it was amazing. Saving the universe beat eating chili fries any day.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a kudos or a comment it makes my day. AND also thank me i didnt kill them this time.


End file.
